


Twenty-One

by storiesfortravellers



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Longing, M/M, Memories, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on LJ: The History Boys, any, one of their 21st birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One

Three days before his 21st birthday, Dakin brings home a lovely lady ten years his senior that he met at the grocery.

Two days before his 21st birthday, Dakin has sex in the supply closet at work with the water delivery man.

The night before his 21st birthday, Dakin has a wonderful foursome with three beautiful people, two women and a man. The three others were together, committed and everything, but he convinced them to let him join them for the night by telling them that tomorrow was his birthday.

On the day of his 21st birthday, Dakin sits alone in his flat, drinking a single glass of wine, thinking of all he had done and all he hadn't done, all the people he had known and that he had lost. He wondered why he felt old - impossibly old - yet still felt like his life hadn't really begun yet.

His phone started ringing, though: his old school chums were calling him, one after another. And soon he was talking, chatting them up, and he felt like he had better things to do than nostalgia.


End file.
